wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Consortium
Led by Nexus-Prince Haramad, the Consortium are ethereal smugglers, traders and thieves that have come to Outland. Their main base of operations and biggest settlement is the Stormspire, but they can be found at Midrealm Post, the Aeris Landing, within the Mana Tombs of Auchindoun and various other places. Reputation * Rep Guide Neutral to Friendly * More Crystal Fragments a repeatable quest from Gezhe at Aeris Landing - 10x Oshu'gun Crystal Fragment - 250 rep points, no XP (Neutral, lvl 65) * More Heads Full of Ivory a repeatable quest from Shadrek at Aeris Landing - 3x Pair of Ivory Tusks (36 tusks total will take you from Neutral 0-3000 and become Friendly). * Most enemies in the Mana Tombs wing of Auchindoun will give 5-20 reputation; bosses give considerably more. thumb|300px|A couple of Consortium members in the Mana Tombs. Friendly to Honored * More Obsidian Warbeads a repeatable quest from Gehze at Aeris Landing - 10x Obsidian Warbead - 250 rep points. At first delivery 8150XP, 3G70s (lvl 66), repeating yields 38s but no XP. Keeps giving rep after Honored has been reached. * Most trash mobs and bosses in Mana-Tombs give 7 reputation per kill, some only 1. Honored to Revered * Trash mobs and bosses do not give reputation in Mana-Tombs. * Another Heap of Ethereals repeatable quest from Nether-Stalker Khay'ji in Area 52 in Netherstorm; 10x Zaxxis Insignia nets 250 rep points, no XP after first turn in. (Unknown if this extends to Exalted.) * More Obsidian Warbeads a repeatable quest from Gehze at Aeris Landing - 10x Obsidian Warbead - 250 rep points. At first delivery 8150XP, 3G70s (lvl 66), repeating yields 38s but no XP. Keeps gives rep through Revered. Revered to Exalted * Another Heap of Ethereals This quest is good for rep into revered. It is unknown how far into Revered it will take you. * More Obsidian Warbeads a repeatable quest from Gehze at Aeris Landing - 10x Obsidian Warbead - 250 rep points. At first delivery 8150XP, 3G70s (lvl 66), repeating yields 38s but no XP. Keeps giving rep after Revered, but unknown as to how far it will extend to exalted. Rewards * Rewards Upon reaching Friendly status, players are officially considered members of the Consortium and given a salary. The salary is a bag of gems at the beginning of every month, given by Gehze at Aeris Landing. Higher reputation with the Consortium yields better and more jewels each month. Quests * Obsidian Warbeads (τ β) (avaiable at honored) ** More Obsidian Warbeads, repeatable up to exalted (250 reputation each time) * At beginning of each month, Gehze will have for you an envelope as payments for services (quest [[Quest:Membership Benefits|'Membership Benefits']]). The envelope contains various gems. * 69 In Search of Farahlite (250 reputation) ** 69Hitting the Motherlode (? reputation) * The Consortium Needs You! (10 reputation) * 68 Run a Diagnostic! (? reputation) ** 68 Deal With the Saboteurs (? reputation) *** 69 To the Stormspire (? reputation) **** 69 Diagnosis: Critical (? reputation) ***** 69 Testing the Prototype (? reputation) ****** 69 All Clear! (250 reputation) ******* 69 Success! (no reputation) * 70 Dealing with the Foreman (no reputation) ** 70 Dealing with the Overmaster (250 reputation) * 70 Neutralizing the Nethermancers (250 reputation) * 70 Drijya Needs Your Help (10 reputation) ** 70 Sabotage the Warp-Gate! (350 reputation) * 70 Recipe for Destruction (? reputation) ** 70 On Nethery Wings (? reputation) *** 70 Dimensius the All-Devouring (? reputation) * 70 The Ethereum (? reputation) ** 70 Ethereum Data (? reputation) *** 70 Potential for Brain Damage = High (? reputation) **** 70 S-A-B-O-T-A-G-E (? reputation) ***** 70 Delivering the Message (? reputation) ****** 70 Nexus-King Salhadaar (? reputation) * 69 Warp-Raider Nesaad (? reputation) ** 69 Request for Assistance (? reputation) *** 69 Rightful Repossession (250 reputation) **** 69 An Audience with the Prince (75 reputation) ***** 69 Triangulation Point One (250 reputation) ****** 70 Triangulation Point Two (250 reputation) ******* 70 Full Triangle (500 reputation) ******** 70 Special Delivery to Shattrath City (1000 reputation but with Sha'tar) ********* 70 Questline continues to: "How to break into Arcatraz" which gives the key to Arcatraz Mobs * The Sha'tar Sources * Worldofwar.net article "The Consortium" * "Auchindoun, Consorcium NPCs" photoshare.ru * Wowhead reputation rewards Category:Factions Category:Organizations Category:Ethereals